


Dancing On My Own

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Pining Nico di Angelo, Poor Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Stay or leave. Nico has to make a choice.
Relationships: ???, one-sided Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Dancing On My Own

Nico watched as the gods started the party up. He stared at all the demigods and gods dancing together. However, his eyes were focused only on one person.

The Hero of Olympus.

He watched as Percy danced with Annabeth, his hands resting on her hips. Their bodies were so close. They weren’t kissing, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

Nico sighed and then a song came on. He wasn’t sure if the others were hearing it, or if it was just him, but the lyrics were so fitting he very nearly laughed scornfully.

_ Somebody said you got a new friend _

_ Does she love you better than I can? _

_ It's a big black sky over my town _

He turned away, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Percy for long. Sighing, he moved his lips in sync with the singer, Calum Scott.

_ I'm in the corner _

_ Watching you kiss her _

_ I'm right over here _

_ Why can't you see me? _

Nico watched as Annabeth said something that Percy seemed to smile at. He could make Percy smile too. Why didn’t the son of Poseidon give him a chance? Why didn’t he JUST LOOK?!

_ I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home _

_ I keep dancing on my own _

Nico swallowed sharply and blinked back treacherous tears. He wouldn’t cry. HE WOULDN’T! He moved neatly into a corner of the room, beside the refreshment tables. He had the perfect vantage point. He watched as the lights made Percy’s green eyes gleam. Nico frowned as he tried to imagine what it would be like for him to be in Percy’s arms.

_ I'm in the corner _

_ Watching you kiss her _

_ I'm right over here _

_ Why can't you see me _

Nico grabbed a glass of juice and drank it, trying to quench his throat. All he wanted to do was scream and grab Annabeth by the hair, but he knew he couldn’t. He tried, _ tried _ , TRIED to get Percy to notice him, but everything he did ended in failure.

_ I'm giving it my all _

_ But I'm not the guy you're taking home _

Nico couldn’t believe it. He was mooning over a boy so obviously straight that it was almost ridiculous.

Almost.

Because nothing that hurt this much was ever ridiculous. He shook his head and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He couldn’t stand it.

_ I keep dancing on my own _

_ So far away, but still so near _

_ The lights go on, the music dies _

_ But you don't see me standing here _

_ I just came to say goodbye _

Nico smiled a bitter smile and turned away from the scene. He could never have Percy Jackson. Percy was unattainable. A god to a mortal. The sun to a plant.

He walked out of the hall.

_ I'm in the corner _

_ Watching you kiss her _

_ I'm giving it my all _

_ But I'm not the guy you're taking home _

_ I keep dancing on my own _

Nico slipped through the writhing crowd. No one noticed. He didn’t expect them to. He didn’t even look for his father. Hades would seek him out only if he had need of his son. Nico held no delusions about his nonexistent relationship with his father.

Nico snorted bitterly. It was exactly the same amount of nonexistence that his relationship with Percy had.

_ I'm in the corner watching you kiss her _

_ I'm right over here _

_ Why can't you see me _

He saw the double, golden doors and headed straight for them, not looking back. He wouldn’t stand around all night watching over the son of Poseidon. It was masochism. Torture.

Nico put his hand on the handle of the right door.

He had given up.

_ I gave it my all _

_ But I'm not the guy you're taking home _

Percy Jackson would never be his.

_ I keep dancing on my own _

He pulled the door open.

_ I keep dancing on my own _

He slipped through it, not looking back.

_ I keep dancing on my own. _

Nico didn’t notice Percy look around the room and frown when he saw Nico leaving.

Nico didn’t notice Janus sigh and vanish.

Nico made his decision to keep dancing on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico made the wrong choice. Sigh...
> 
> Ehhhhh...I'm not a fan of the whole 'insert music into the story' anymore. I used to be though. I saw this in the deep and dark recesses of my computer long forgotten and surprisingly not destroyed when my computer crashed (happened a long time ago, I lost about fifty projects I had been working on and I cried...a lot). So I decided to post it up here.   
> Hope you all enjoyed it! ; D  
> Ink...


End file.
